


Hildy

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [56]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new member of the extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hildy

Illya and Napoleon stepped out of the UNCLE cab that had picked them up from the TWA terminal at JFK. It was one o’clock on a Sunday afternoon and they were stopping at the Greers’ to pick up Leona Nicole on their way home. Barring unforeseen circumstances, they anticipated being at HQ for the next few weeks. Illya was looking forward to working on his projects in the labs, Napoleon was looking forward to working his way through the newest female hires. This last mission had Innocents, but they had been siblings; a twenty – five year old young man and his nineteen year sister. Even _his_ libido balked at the idea of romancing such an inexperienced young woman.

But what they both were looking forward to the most was having quality time with their daughter every night.

The front door opened and four year old Leona bounded out of the house followed closely by six year old Paige Greer. The two girls took turns hugging and kissing the two men who had been parenting Leona for just over two years. Leona grabbed Papa’s hand while Paige took her Uncle Napoleon’s and led them into the house. Rosie called from the kitchen, “Hi! Have a seat; I’ll be there in a few minutes. Lamont should be back in about twenty minutes or so. Leona? Paige?”

“Yes?” the girls answered simultaneously.

“Leona, tell Daddy and Papa about Hildy. Paige, please come in here and bring these iced teas to them.”

Papa and Daddy had settled into the couch and accepted the glasses of tea Paige brought. “Thank you, Paige,” Papa said, “So, Leona, what about ‘Hildy?’”

Leona stood opposite her parents on the other side of the coffee table. “Last week, Aunt Rosie took us to Springfield Park so we could walk around the lake. When we were on the other side, far away from the car, a big doggie came out of the trees and started to come after us.”

Both men leaned forward. “What?” Daddy asked. “What happened?”

Leona was getting into her storytelling. “The doggie was coming and Aunt Rosie told us to get behind her and don’t move until she said so. Aunt Rosie pulled out a knife…”

Papa looked shocked. “’A _knife?’”_ he repeated.

“Yes, Papa. The doggie kept coming and Aunt Rosie yelled ‘No!’ and the doggie stopped! And then, she said ‘Sit!’ and the doggie sat down! Then Aunt Rosie said, “Are you a good doggie?’ and the doggie started wagging its tail like _this!”_ Leona bent over and began moving her behind from side to side. “The doggie had a paper and Aunt Rosie started crying and we brought the doggie home!”

Napoleon looked at Illya and asked, “Did _you_ think the story was going this way?”

“Not at all. Rosie, would you please expand on what Leona told us?”

Rosie came out of the kitchen and sat in the recliner. “Well, my dinner is finally in the oven. Anyway, the dog was wearing a collar and there was a piece of paper stuck underneath it. I could tell she was a female and when she started wagging her tail, I moved closer and removed the paper. It turned out to be a note that said something like _Hello, my name is Hildy and I’m pregnant. My owner doesn’t want me anymore. Can you help me?”_

Napoleon’s indignation was palpable. “Someone threw away a pregnant dog? Who _does_ that?”

Rosie nodded her agreement. “I looked at her and said ‘Your name is Hildy?’ and she just wagged her tail harder. She seemed really sweet, I couldn’t leave her. I squeezed the girls into the front seat and put Hildy in the back seat and brought her home. I told Lamont when we got home and he took her to a friend of his that’s a vet to see how far along she was and what kind of shape she’s in. She was a little malnourished, but otherwise, in good shape. He took an X-ray of her womb and counted twelve spines.”

Illya’s eyes widened. “Twelve puppies?” he asked in astonishment. Before Rosie could answer, the front door opened and Lamont came in followed by Hildy. “Bozhe moy! You did not say Hildy is a _horse_!”

At the mention of her name, the Harlequin Great Dane began to wag her tail as she approached the Russian and shoved her nose into his crotch in greeting. He recoiled instinctively until Leona came to stand next to him. “Hildy!” she chastised, “Be nice to Papa. Don’t smell his privates!” The dog turned her attention to the little girl and gave her several big licks much to her delight. “She’s going to have babies soon, Papa.”

“Yes, she is,” Lamont said, “and I’ve got takers for all the pups except the one we’re going to keep. As soon as they’re all weaned, I’m getting her fixed. She really is a good dog and she’s protective of the girls.”

“That is good to know,” Illya responded, “but you know I am not a dog lover. Napoleon, Leona, Carter has been outside waiting for a half – hour; we really should get going.”

Lamont snorted, “Carter? He’s got a ton of paperwork to complete and he volunteered to work the escort service this weekend so he could avoid doing it. Don’t worry about him, he’ll wait.”

Hildy walked around the coffee table toward Napoleon who had been laughing ever since she “introduced” herself to Illya. He stroked her head and talked softly to her, causing her to move in between the two men and get up on the couch. She laid down, placing her head on Napoleon’s lap while her rear legs and tail thumped up against the Russian.

“She likes you, too, Daddy!” Leona crowed in delight.

Paige grinned. “Mommy said somebody lied to Hildy and told her she’s a lapdog. She likes being on the couch!”

“I can tell,” Illya deadpanned and started to move off the couch. Hildy’s response was to wag her tail so hard she was beating him on the lap and chest. “Ouch!” he exclaimed as he finally stood up. “I would not mind if she liked me a little less!”  

Napoleon laughed as he gave Hildy one last pat before gently moving her head so he could get up. “Papa and I are ready to head home, Leona. Get your sweater, please.”

“Yes, Daddy!” she said before dashing upstairs with Paige. “I’ll be right back!”

They watched the girls run upstairs and then Illya said to Lamont, “I sincerely hope Leona is not one of the takers of the puppies.”

“Of course not. I know how you feel about dogs. I don’t blame you. The girls love Hildy and she seems to love them. Rosie and I have told Leona that the new puppy will need her to help it to learn to be a good family pet. Don’t worry, she won’t be bringing a puppy home.”

Napoleon went to where Rosie was sitting and bent down to kiss her forehead. “Thank you for protecting my baby. I like the new addition to the family.”

Leona came down the stairs and kissed Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lamont goodbye. “Goodbye, Hildy! I’ll see you soon!”

The adults said their goodbyes and headed out the door followed by Leona. As they headed back to the Belt Parkway, Leona leaned against Papa with a big sigh of contentment. “I’m glad you met Hildy, Papa. She’s a good doggie.”

“She is a wonderful dog, Daughter, as long as she does not try to move to Manhattan with us.”


End file.
